Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $8$ and $x$ and add $-5$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $3$ and that expression.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $8$ and $x$ $8 \times x = \color{orange}{8x}$ What does adding $-5$ to $8x$ do? $8x$ $ - 5$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (8x - 5) = \color{orange}{3(8x-5)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{3(8x-5)}$ $3(8x-5)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(8x-5)-2$.